


Be at Peace, Dean Winchester

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't sure if his brother is going to live or die. Thankfully, Castiel is in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be at Peace, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my tumblr secret Santa, misha-said-I-was-kinky. 
> 
> It's a piece I started two years ago and never finished. I just cleaned it up and added to it. It's set in season seven. 
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas everyone!!

Dean Winchester sat quietly in the back of a small church in some backwater town. He was half listening to a choir singing _O Holy Night_ and playing the _what-if_ game. He was alone, he was exhausted, and he was incredibly scared.

_What if he doesn't make it?_

_What if I didn't get him to the hospital in time?_

_What if he does make it, but he’s a vegetable?_

_Why wasn't it me?_

_Why am I ok?_

_It should have been me._

Sam was in surgery. Dean didn't know if he was going to make it or not. He still had Sam’s blood on his shirt, his jeans, and his hands. He didn’t know it, but there was a smear on his face too, just under his left eye. The back of the church was dark; the only lights were up front on the platform. The choir was simply practicing.

It was Christmas Eve.

Dean hadn’t cried yet, but he was damn close. He’d been praying for Cas for over an hour, but there’d been no sign of his friend. He knew Cas was tied up with the war in Heaven, but he thought for sure he would come.

Dropping his head into his hands, Dean prayed to Castiel again.

“Look, I know you’re busy, and I really try not to bother you, but please Cas, Sam needs you. I need you. I don’t know what to do…” Dean’s voice broke, and the tears finally fell. He didn’t make a sound, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Dean was at the end of his rope. He hadn’t felt this helpless in a very long time. And that was probably when Sam jumped into the cage, and all he could do was watch as the Earth swallowed his baby brother. The doctors weren’t optimistic. Sam had lost so much blood. He was bleeding internally, and there was the matter of his brain having gone without oxygen for an unspecified amount of time. Add to this the shaky mental wall blocking Sam’s memories of hell. All in all, things were not looking good for his little brother.

A hand on his shoulder, and Dean jumped. Cas sat down beside him in the pew, and smiled at his friend.

“Sam will be ok,” he said simply, and Dean’s shoulders slumped in relief. “I would have come to you sooner, but I went to the hospital first.”

“Thank you, Cas. Thank you so much.”

Cas smiled at Dean and leaned back in the pew to listen to the music. He seemed pleased by the choir, and closed his eyes. Dean couldn't remember the last time he’d seen the angel look so peaceful.

He let his gaze linger, on Cas’s jaw, and his forever-mussed dark hair. The trench coat. The backwards tie. Something warm settled in his stomach, and although Cas sat quietly and simply observed the humans around him, he radiated a peace and comfort that Dean happily absorbed.

“I should probably get back to the hospital.”

“He won’t wake for a while. I didn’t heal him perfectly, although he is out of danger. If I healed him all the way, the doctors would have been suspicious. He will be better much sooner than they expect at any rate.”

“Um. Ok. I’m grateful anyway, Cas. He would’ve have died otherwise.”

“Yes, he would have. He was close to death when I got there.” He said it matter-of-factly, the way he said anything, and he didn’t realize at first the effect his words had on Dean. But he did notice - Dean’s grey pallor, the heartbroken look on his friend’s face, and Cas tried a different tact. “But I _did_ get there in time, Dean, and he will be ok.”

Dean nodded, far too emotional to say anything. Cas stood, and extended a hand to Dean.

“Come, I’ll walk you back to the hospital.”

Letting Cas pull him to his feet, it took a second for Dean to realize that they were standing in a church, essentially holding hands. He let go, and Cas awkwardly patted his back in a gesture he meant to be comforting. Dean smiled, scratched the back of his neck, and went with the flow.

They walked out the front doors, and Dean picked his way down the icy steps. As they moved in the direction of the hospital, a silent companionship fell over them, and Dean took comfort from Castiel’s presence. The angel was, after all, the closest thing Dean had to a best friend...and maybe something a little more.

After walking a few yards, Cas stopped abruptly, and Dean looked to see what caught his eye.

In front of the church, a live nativity had been set up. There were several adults inside. A couple was dressed as Joseph and Mary, and others were dressed as the Wise Men and several shepherds. There was even a blonde haired lady dressed as an angel.

Dean studied his friend’s face as Castiel took all of this in, his vibrant blue eyes twinkling as they focused on the “angel”.

“What’s up Cas?”

“Just remembering. It was a lovely night. Not this time of the year, but closer to the end of September.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You were there? For real?”

“Yes, all of us were. It was the biggest thing to happen since God flooded the Earth.”

“Wow.”

Cas gestured towards the angel. “Gabriel was there. The star that led the Wise Men to Bethlehem? That was Gabriel.”

“Really?”

Nodding, Castiel led Dean to a park bench, just out of earshot of the actors. “Yes. It was nearly two years before they reached the child. Gabriel had grown quite frustrated by that point.”

They both sat on the snowy bench, although Dean did notice the patch he sat on was not only snow free, but also warm and dry. _Angel Mojo_ , he thought with a smile.

“Old Gabe impatient? I can’t even imagine,” Dean shot back dryly.

A smile quirked the corner of Cas’s mouth. “Yes. And it’s a good thing the Three Kings couldn’t understand him, since he screamed ‘it’s this way, assholes!’ at the top of his lungs.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “He did?”

“Yes. Michael was not pleased. Of course, this is the same angel who went to the Virgin to inform her of her pregnancy and said something to the effect of ‘yo girl, you preggers’.”

“Wow. That’s just - that’s -”

“That’s Gabriel.”

“Huh. Almost makes me wish I’d spent more time with him,” Dean laughed.

A cell phone rang, and Dean fumbled in his pocket for it. “Hello?” He listened to the caller. “Yes. Yes! That’s great! I’ll be there right away. Thank you so much!” He hung up and smiled at Cas. “Now they’re all confused because he’s trying to wake up. I have to get back up there. Sammy needs me.”

“Of course.”

They stood, and Cas followed Dean to the hospital doors. “Are you coming in?” Dean asked.

“No. I do need to get back.”

“Oh.” Dean’s heart sank.

“But I’ll be back shortly.”

“You will?”

“Yes.”

Cas took a step forward, and cupped Dean’s chin in his hand. “Be at peace, Dean Winchester,” he said softly. He leaned forward and kissed him. Just one, sweet little kiss, but to Dean - it was like fireworks exploding.

“What was that?” he murmured.

“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time.”

“Oh. Wow. I um - I um,” Dean felt his cheeks flame. “I've been wanting to do that for a long time too.”

“Then we’ll be sure to do it again sometime?”

“Yeah. Hell yeah!”

Cas grinned. “Merry Christmas, Dean.” A flutter of wings, and his angel was gone, but the warmth he’d ignited in Dean remained. Dean brushed his fingers across his lips and smiled up at the night sky.  

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

 

****  
  



End file.
